The Summer Camp Story
by Sergio Prohias de Martin
Summary: Timmy and Poof are off to summer camp, not knowing that their greatest adventure is about to take place... Chapter 1-3 edited for continuity errors!
1. Chapter 1

The Summer Camp Story

By Sergio Prohias de Martin

Character created by Butch Hartman

A Fairly Odd Parents Fanfiction

Note: This is a new version of my previous story T_he Wand of Two Faeries_. Now that I think about it, a lot of the story didn't make any sense and I racked my brain to see if I can fix it. Keep in mind that when I wrote _The Wand of Two Faeries_, **The Fairly Odd Parents** was not in production after 6 seasons and I wanted to take the series in a new direction. I'll admit that the story was a dark one and it had some slight references to Bleedman's stories (which I took out, for the most part) but I just wanted to roll with it to see what happens.

Anyway, with the show back in production and with the introduction of Baby Poof, I decided to try my hand in fanfiction again, namely re-writing WOTF. With the inclusion of Baby Poof (I don't care what anyone says because Poof has possibilities), the story has been changed for the most part.

Without further delay...enjoy the fic!

Update: I added a few minor things to this chapter...including a zipper!

**Prologue**

_It's already been a year since my family and I moved to Bleaksville. As the world knows, Bleaksville is the city of villains and has been that way for more than a hundred years. Though many people outside the city tend to see the futuristic Metropolis as a monument of evil, Bleaksville is actually one of the safest cities to live in and get this: little to no crime is committed here! You see, all the criminals and super villains come here not to plot like megalomaniacs but to get a fresh start that the world at large won't let them have. Heck, Diamondback Dictator, the hooded and flamboyant mayor of Bleaksville, was once the leader of S.L.I.T.H.E.R., the international crime organization bent on world conquest. That guy has done wonders for the city, like bringing it into a futuristic age with an advanced metro system, state of the art technology like cars that run on garbage and not gas and an aggressive law enforcement patrol (okay, I'll admit that they tend to destroy half city block to chase anybody stealing bread). Still, it's nice to know that these retired villains are doing something with their skills that don't involve hurting anybody._

_That is more than I can say for some people._

_Though I don't like to think about it too much, I still remember what happened over a year ago before I came here. Summer had just arrived and I was really looking forward to it. Summer Camp at Squirrely Scouts Camp Grounds was just the opportunity to move up in the Squirrely Ranks and earn more merit badges. I was also looking forward to spending time with my friends and more especially, my fairy godparents and godbrother. I could just feel that my summer was going to be just about perfect._

_Little did I know that life was about to pitch me one nasty curve ball towards my face._

_I hate curve balls..._

_Timmy Turner_

_Secret Histories, Volume 100_

(****)

Timmy was in his room, sitting on his bed, unusually quiet and wide-eyed in shock. He really didn't know what to say as he looked at his fairy godparents. A few minutes earlier, Cosmo and Wanda had just broke the news to Timmy that there was a war going on in Fairy World and the conflict has gotten out of control. The war, as Wanda had explained it, was started when Star Town, a major city in Fairy World, had fallen into the hands of the Pixies and Anti-Fairies when they invaded. Since then, more cities in Fairy World began to fall. What was worse is that Fairies were being converted to either Pixies or Anti-Fairies, depleting the number of Fairies in Fairy World. With Fairy World in a state of emergency, the remaining fairies that have not been converted to evil have begun to be drafted to the military, even those who had godchildren to watch over.

This meant that Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy's fairy god parents, had to leave and serve the military. Both of them are just here to say good-bye. For how long he didn't know.

"Um, Timmy," Wanda said lightly. "Would you say something, sport? I mean, this uncomfortable silence is really...you know..."

"I think we broke him, Wanda," Cosmo said, also concerned. He raised his magic wand and his clothes changed into that of a doctor's outfit.

"Let's see," Cosmo said as he flew to examine Timmy with a magnifying glass. "Bugged out blues eyes, no movement what-so-ever, hands clenched tightly, bucktooth clenched to his teeth and last but not least," Cosmo began to snap his fingers. "No sudden movements or response. Which comes to only one conclusion…"

Cosmo pushed Timmy off the bed, resulting in Timmy crashing face first to the floor.

"Cosmo!" Wanda scolded Cosmo, her hands to her hips.

"The poor kiddie is a stiff," Cosmo concluded. "I better poke him with a stick just to make sure."

"I'm fine, you guys," Timmy said sadly as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Yay! I fixed him!" Cosmo cheered triumphantly.

"Timmy," Wanda said, changing the subject. "I know the news comes as a shock, but-

"Do you guys really have to go?" Timmy asked with his voice breaking.

"We can't avoid this, sweetie," Wanda said, trying to sooth Timmy. "Things are so bad in Fairy World that all Fairies are being drafted for the war effort. If we don't do something, Fairy World will belong to the Pixies and Anti-Fairies."

"A world where things are both boring and bad," Cosmo commented. "Just like today's sitcoms."

"Anyway, we just wanted to say good-bye before Jorgen comes in," Wanda said. "It's just...we don't even know when we are going coming back to you."

"Or if," Timmy said miserably as he turned.

"Now see here, Timmy Turner," Wanda said, a little miffed as she flew towards Timmy, grabbing his face with both hands. "Do you really have little faith in us? After all we have been through with you?"

"Or been put through by you," Cosmo chimed in.

"Anyway," Wanda continued. "We will come back to you someday, Timmy. Never doubt that for a second."

Timmy stayed quiet as he stared into Wanda's pink eyes. Timmy knew Wanda was telling the truth and he smiled. He sighed as he hugged Wanda. For a moment, Timmy felt better, like there was never anything wrong. Both Wanda and Timmy let go of each other.

"Well?" Wanda said, smiling and her arms folded.

"You're right," Timmy said. "Wanda, you and Cosmo are the best fairy godparents a kid could have. Wanda, you're the brightest and smartest fairy around and you keep me and Cosmo from doing something really stupid. And Cosmo...well...you're Cosmo and you are really funny."

"And don't you forget it!" Cosmo said smugly.

"Still," Timmy said, sad again. "Its not gonna be the same around here. I mean, I'll miss you guys something awful. Wait. Forget that! We'll miss you guys something horrible! What about Poof? Don't tell me Mama Cosma is going to war, too."

"She sure is," Cosmo said proudly. "She's a Major in the 23rd regiment of the Fairy Army!"

"Major Pain is more like it," Wanda said wryly.

"And with that said," Cosmo said as he wrapped a sash around Timmy. "You are now Poof's official babysitter! Round of applause! You really deserve it!"

Cosmo then pulled a zipper from his pocket and slammed to the nearest wall.

"And that's not all," Cosmo said. "I'm giving you this magic zipper that you can stick on any surface. When you pull down this zipper," Cosmo proceeds to pull the zipper down, sticks his hands in and pulls out diapers, milk bottles and baby powder. "You open a gateway to a pocket dimension. A dimension milk bottles, clean and dirty diapers and any assorted baby stuff for your babysitting needs, all on the fly."

"Um, are you sure you guys," Timmy said uncomfortably. "I mean, given what happened last time…"

"It's not like we have much choice Timmy," Wanda said. "A baby has no place in war. Besides, earth is pretty safe, for the most part. Besides, Poof really likes you."

"Guess the little ball of trouble digs me," said Timmy proudly.

Wanda poofed up Poof and his crib into Timmy's room. The baby fairy slept soundly without a sound.

"Now Timmy," Wanda said. "Be sure to feed him his bottle everyday. Don't forget to change his diaper and for the love of all that's holy, make sure he doesn't cry."

"Got it," Timmy said, smiling and giving Wanda the thumbs up.

"Well," Cosmo said, sniffling as he put the baby stuff away into the pocket dimension and closed the zipper. "I guess this is it."

Timmy leaped towards Cosmo and embraced him in a hug, which Cosmo returned. Wanda came in and hugged Timmy's back. All three began to cry and were internally begging for this moment to never end. After a minute, all three let go and calmed down, wiping their tears.

"Be safe, you guys," Timmy said, standing proudly and saluting to Cosmo and Wanda.

"You too, Timmy," Wanda said as she and Cosmo saluted back to Timmy. "You and Poof keep out of trouble."

"It is time, puny fairies," a disembodied voice boomed throughout the room. "Report to Comet City at once!"

"Speak of the Jorgen," Cosmo said.

"Good-bye, Timmy Turner," Wanda said. "We promise to come back in one piece."

"Or less than a few pieces, whichever comes first," Cosmo said lightheartedly.

"Bye, guys," Timmy said tearfully as he smiled.

"Just remember, Timmy," both Cosmo and Wanda said as they faded out. "We love you!"

As soon as Cosmo and Wanda were gone, Timmy's smiled faltered and he broke down in tears, crying. He couldn't believe they were really gone. Just like that, both Cosmo and Wanda were gone and for how long he didn't know. After a few moments, Timmy calmed himself down, went to his bed and pulled a small suitcase from under it. After opening it, Timmy went to his drawers and decided which clothes he was taking. The camp he was going to didn't require any uniforms except for formal occasions. As he was looking through the drawer, he found a picture in a frame inside, which made him tear up again.

It was one of the happiest days of his life. Though Timmy dressed normally in his pink shirt, dark gray pants and a pink cap on top of his brown hair, the Fairy Family dressed formally. Instead of a yellow orange blouse and black pants, Wanda dressed in a yellow dress. Cosmo, instead of a dress shirt, black tie and black pants, dressed in a tuxedo, complete with a green bowtie that matched his green hair and eyes. Even baby Poof was formally dressed, complete with blue bowtie. There was even a cow there for some reason. Timmy felt very happy that and felt that he was really part of a family.

"Mama..."

Timmy heard Poof's voice from behind. Poof was looking at the picture over Timmy's shoulder and was pointing his magic rattle at Wanda. Then he pointed at Cosmo and said Dada, and then pointed at Timmy and said Timmy.

"Great memory, huh," Timmy said, wiping his tears away. He then turned to Poof and cradled him in his arms. "It's just you and me, kid. That is, until your parents get back. Don't worry, though. Camp is going to be great. S'mores, campfire songs, snipe hunts. It's just you're good old fashioned summer of fun."

Poof responded with a giggle and waved his arms and legs.

"Just you wait, Poof," Timmy said as he hugged Poof. "It's going to be one grand adventure."

_**To Be Continued...**_

So there goes the prologue. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Summer Camp Story

By Sergio Prohias de Martin

Character created by Butch Hartman

A Fairly Odd Parents Fanfiction

**Chapter 1**

_When I left for camp, I wanted to forget everything. I wanted to forget that I had no friends because I could always make new ones. I wanted to forget that no one at home gave a darn about me. I wanted to forget that home was never really home. Most importantly, I also wanted to forget that no one in this world loved me. Camp was my only escape._

_How could I know that the nightmares of home would follow me? Was I a fool in thinking that there was no escape? That I was destined to be miserable all my life with no hope in sight?_

_Yes, the nightmares did follow me. Yes, I was a fool to think I could escape. But no, somehow I knew my misery wouldn't last forever._

_Tootie Taylor_

_Incident at Camp Sweetbread_

It had already been an hour since the drive started, and Timmy hadn't said word. There he was in the back seat of his parents car, staring out the window watching life go by. Meanwhile, his parents were chatting away about how the upcoming summer fair while his friends, Chester and A.J., were talking about the latest baseball game between the Dimmsdale Pirates and the Riverton Acolytes. Except for Timmy, everyone in the car acted like they didn't have a care in the world.

Timmy couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Cosmo and Wanda. With them at war and him babysitting Poof (whom Timmy got to turn into a wrist watch before leaving for camp), Timmy felt like an anxious loved one fearfully dreading the worst. At the same time, Timmy knew his parents would come back to him and Poof one day.

"So what do you think, Timmy," asked A.J, getting Timmy's attention.

"Huh," Timmy dumbly said.

"I mean about yesterday's game with the Acolytes," A.J. said. "It can't be humanly possible to hit 10 home runs in a single game like Darrin Bail did."

"Well, maybe he's just that good," Chester said looking away with his arms crossed.

"He's juiced," A.J. said as-a-matter-a-factly.

Timmy rolled his eyes as Chester and A.J. continued to argue, completely tuning them out. His thoughts turned to what Cosmo and Wanda were doing. Where they already in the front lines? Were they just starting to train in boot camp or something? All these thoughts raced through Timmy's mind. Of course, his fairy godparents just left yesterday, so at least he shouldn't start worrying yet. Then again, Timmy could only imagine what other godchildren must be going through, losing their fairy godparents because of some war.

_What could have caused the Anti-Fairies and Pixies to start a war in Fairy World_, Timmy asked himself.

(**)

Timmy's parents didn't waste anytime dropping Timmy and his friends off in the middle of Bleaksville Forest where the Squirrely Scouts' Camp Bucky was located. In fact, they dropped them off so fast that the kids didn't even notice.

"Hooray!" Chester and A.J. cheered as they dashed to their respected cabin.

Timmy, however, decided to walk to his cabin. With a backpack on his back and dressed in a standard Squirrely Scout uniform with a sash decorated in merit badges, Timmy took in the site of the camp ground. It looked pretty small and only had a few cabins. There was the main office, which also worked as the main gate to the camp. There was also the main fire pit where the campers would gather for special events. There was also a big lake that divided the camp with another, which was actually the abandoned Creampuff Scouts' Camp Sweetbread. All in all, Timmy thought that this was going to a trouble free summer, barring any emotional disasters Poof might cause.

Speaking of Poof, Timmy noticed a bad smell and quickly noticed that his wrist watch or Poof in this case, was the cause. He immediately ran to the restroom, checked if anybody was inside and breathed a sigh of relief when he found that no one but Poof and himself where inside. Poof, on instinct, changed back into a baby fairy and lied down next to the sink. Timmy, after locking the door, immediately took the zipper out of his pocket, slammed it on the wall, unzipped it and took out the baby powder and a diaper. After immediately changing Poof's diaper (and cleaning his wrist several times), Timmy was finished and dumped Poof's diaper into the trash bin. Poof then proceeded to turn back into a wristwatch on Timmy's wrist and the bucktoothed ten year old proceeded to exit the restroom.

"Well, that's one problem taken care of," Timmy said as he walked proudly to the cabins.

"Holy bladder control!" a voice behind Timmy bellowed. "Somebody laid a rotten egg in this here stall room!!"

Not bothering to look back, Timmy ran to one of the cabins in panic.

(**)

That first night, Timmy took one of the bottom bunks in the Acorn Cabin. The one who took the top bunk was Chester, which was just as well since A.J. had taken the top bunk next to him and they had continued arguing about Darrin Bail again. Timmy had already put his clothes away in the drawers and placed Poof, now and old fashioned alarm clock, on the counter. Not that any of his cabin mates noticed the change since all of them were talking to one another or arguing about baseball players like Chester and A.J.

The argument became so heated that Timmy had finally had enough.

"Can it, you guys! I'm getting a headache!"

"What's with you, Timmy," asked Chester, his head hanging from the top bunk. "You've been, I don't know, far out and away or something."

"You mean distant, Chester," commented A.J. as he jumped from the top bunk and landed on hid feet. "So what's bothering you, Timmy?"

"It's nothing, you guys," Timmy sighed. "Let me put it this way. Friends of the family moved away and...well, I don't know if they're coming back."

"So that's it, huh," Chester said in a softer tone.

"I can only imagine the traumatic impact," A.J. added. "Most studies show that this kind of thing happens when you form an emotional bond with loved ones or even close friends."

"I get the idea," Timmy said, not really in the mood to hear anymore.

"You still got us, Timmy," Chester said, smiling brightly.

"So cheer up," A.J. said with a similar smile. "It's summer, its camp, and that means lots of merit badges to win. Of course, the scoutmaster has given me a special assignment: to make special weapon to use against the Creampuffs."

"Wait," Chester said, confused. "Isn't Camp Sweetbread abandoned?"

"Yeah," A.J. said in wonder. "I'm both flattered and confused.

"Lights out, people," the scoutmaster suddenly bellowed through the cabin speaker. "Morning chow time is at 0800. That means warm-ups are at 0700 so get your sleeping time, Squirrels!"

There was a collective 'aw man' throughout the cabin, but they all got into their bunks and proceeded to sleep, or at least try to.

"Night, guys," Timmy said as he got under the covers.

"Night, Timmy," Chester and A.J. said as they did the same in their own bunks.

When the lights went out, Timmy looked over at Poof and whispered, "Good night, little bro." This earned him a quiet "Poof, poof," from Poof.

(**)

It was 0100 hours and when Timmy woke up and it wasn't by choice. Poof, now in fairy form, had woken him up, shaking him awake. Timmy was immediately in his regular clothes and rubbing his eyes.

Timmy was about to ask why Poof woke him up but he heard footsteps from outside the cabin. "Stay here," Timmy whispered to Poof. He then proceeded to tip-toe out of the cabin.

Once outside, Timmy scanned his surroundings, only feeling a slight breeze. He then heard those footsteps from right behind the cabin and followed the sound of the footsteps. He tip-toed once more and he got to the back of the cabin, he noticed a girl, about his age, curled up into ball, crying. Timmy noticed that she wearing a Creampuff Scouts uniform, but from the looks of it, the uniform was in tatters.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Timmy.

The girl, at the sound of Timmy's voice, looked up and looked at Timmy in shock. She adjusted her glasses, even wiping them because she couldn't believe what she just saw. She couldn't even put together a proper sentence.

For Timmy's part, he knew who the girl was. It was Tootie, younger sister to Icky Vicky and a girl who was obsessively in love with him.

Tootie dashed towards Timmy and embraced with all her might, crying in the process. Timmy couldn't help but to hug her back. Tootie must have gone through a whole lot if her tattered clothing was any indication. The question was what.

As if answering his thought, Timmy heard a growl that was no doubt coming from the front. He noticed a pack of wolves with dark grey fur, at least five, with glowing red eyes. Could this be the things that attacked Tootie, he wondered. No duh, he answered mentally.

The wolves charged at them, having found their prey.

Instinctively, Timmy and Tootie clung to each tightly as one of the wolves was getting ready to pounce on them.

"_Where are Cosmo and Wanda when I need them!?"_ thought a panicked Timmy Turner.

_**To be continued…**_

Sorry if I took forever to release the second chapter. As you can see, I removed the Wand of Two Fairies from the plot entirely, which means this story will have some noticeable differences from the original story, including the climatic battle.

As you have read, this chapter is similar, if not the same from chapter 1 from "The Wand of Two Fairies." I apologize for the blatant laziness and I promise it will never happen again. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

The Summer Camp Story

By Sergio Prohias de Martin

Character created by Butch Hartman

A Fairly Odd Parents Fanfiction

**Chapter 2**

_Because of me, Da' Rulz, a book every fairy godparent had to abide by concerning godchildren and wishing in general, had to be updated on a regular basis. The reason for this is because my wishes have a tendency to have dire consequences on the fate of humanity, not to mention the fate of the universe. In fact, Da' Rulz was already at its 1.95 update before the whole camp incident occurred. Cosmo and Wanda have kept me in the loop every time there was an update (for the most part. Everything else I had to learn the hard way). After the 1.95 update, Cosmo and Wanda stopped giving me updates. Even after I've made some crazy wishes, Da' Rulz were never updated on account of them._

_Maybe they forgot to tell me, because Cosmo and Wanda never told me that Da Rulz was updated to 2.0 some time before I went to camp that summer._

_Timmy Turner_

_History of Da' Rulz, Volume 13_

Timmy felt helpless. Here he was, in a campground, way too early in the morning, facing a pack of creepy wolves with glowing red eyes. On top of all that, he was clinging on to the last girl he expected to see. Worst of all, he can't wish himself out of this situation because his fairy godparents were away to some war. Poof was a bit unreliable because, even though he was Timmy's little fairy god brother and loved him to death, he was still just a baby and didn't understand his powers all that well.

It was then that the one of wolves pounced.

Timmy and Tootie screamed, waiting for the end.

The end never came as one of the wolves started to glow and float in midair and was instantly changed into a cub. The cub itself was confused for about a few seconds before it ran away, yapping.

Timmy and Tootie both looked up and saw Poof, rattle in hand, start chasing after the wolf turned cub with glee, giggling and calling out to the cub, "Puppy, puppy!"

Timmy and Tootie kept staring at Poof as he was chasing cub into the darkness. After a short moment, their attention turned to the remaining wolves, who were a little astonished at what happened. Timmy and Tootie noticed that the wolves attention quickly turned to them again.

Timmy and Tootie quickly ran for their lives when the wolves started to chase them. The chase had Timmy and Tootie running around camp and into the forest in a span of a few seconds. After what seemed like an hour, Timmy and Tootie continued to run but were getting tired. Timmy, getting desperate, started to climb a tall tree. Timmy quietly beckoned Tootie to follow him. When they got high enough, they stopped climbing. Even though the wolves noticed that he and Tootie had climbed up a tree, Timmy was confident that the wolves wouldn't follow them.

Timmy and Tootie were horrified when the wolves started to climb the tree. Both children started to climb to the peek of the tree, but the wolves were catching up. Timmy and Tootie finally arrived at the peek. Tootie immediately clung onto Timmy. The wolves have caught up to the children and the children were now more scared than ever. Then, due to the weight of the two children and the wolves, the tree started to bend. Once the tree bended to the ground, Timmy, with Tootie still hanging onto him, jumped off tree and wolves sent flying away, yapping and whining.

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the chase was over. The bucktoothed boy looked over at Tootie and saw that she was exhausted. Timmy couldn't help but wonder what was going on and just why those wolves chasing Tootie.

Timmy didn't have time think the situation through as Poof poofed into the scene, diverting his attention. Poof also had the wolf cub on a leash.

Timmy knew where this was going and immediately put his hands on his hips and sternly said, "No, Poof. A wolf is not a pet and besides, that thing tried to-

Poof began to tear up and was about to cry. Timmy, knowing the consequences of letting Poof cry, waved his hands frantically and said, "Alright, alright! You can keep the evil wolf! Just remember that keeping a pet is a big responsibility and-

"Timmy?"

Timmy froze at the sound of Tootie's voice. He just realized that Tootie had seen Poof. As far as he knew, his secret was blown. How's he going to cover this up? His frantic mind was trying to come up with some sort of wild story. 'Maybe I can say it's a hologram,' Timmy thought. Then he shook his head. 'No, that's stupid. A giant butterfly, yeah. No, that's even dumber. A strange visitor from another planet with powers and abilities far beyond...aw, who am I kidding?' All these unlikely explanations were running through Timmy's mind. Timmy turned around slowly and saw the curious look on Tootie's face.

"Look," Timmy said as he smiled nervously. "I can explain the whole floating baby with the magic rattle thing, but-

Timmy was once again cut off when Tootie grabbed him and started kissing him on the cheek, saying thank you between each kiss.

"Okay, okay!" Timmy said as he pushed Tootie off of him. "You're welcome, so cut it out!"

"Oh, Timmy," Tootie said tearfully. "I'm just so glad to see a familiar face and..." Tootie trailed off and her attitude changed to curiosity as she raised her right eyebrow. "Wait, did you just say floating baby with a magic rattle?"

"Uh, did I?" said Timmy nervously.

Timmy and Tootie's attention was diverted to the sound of a happy Poof playing fetch with the wolf cub. Of course, Poof was using his rattle as the stick and the cub was happily retrieving it for Poof.

"Aw, the baby's so cute," Tootie said as she watched Poof play with the wolf cub. Tootie got curious as she saw the floating baby with a closer eye. 'The floating crown…the wings…the magic rattle,' Tootie thought. Her eyes brightened and soon she turned her attention to Timmy, her smile frantic.

"Is that a fairy!?" Tootie practically squealed. "So all that stuff Crocker babbles on about is true!? Please tell me, Timmy! You know I can keep a secret and I'll just explode if you don't tell me!" Tootie was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Hold it, time out!" Timmy said incredulously. "You, keep a secret!? Ms. Blabbermouth!?"

"I can keep a secret," Tootie said as she felt accused.

"Yeah, right," Timmy said as he folded his arms.

"I can so," Tootie indignantly said.

"Tootie," Timmy groaned. "I can't tell you, alright?"

"Why?" Tootie asked as if she was younger than she really was.

"Because I just can't," answered Timmy.

"Why?" Tootie asked again.

"Because something bad will happen," Timmy answered, his patience wearing thin.

"Why?" Tootie asked yet again.

"Because I lose will my friends if I tell you!" Timmy said, almost screaming.

"Why would that happen?" asked Tootie.

"Because they're fairies that-" Timmy immediately clamped his mouth with his hands, horrified at what he just did. Timmy's face then contorted to anger towards Tootie as he screamed, "Now look what you made me do!"

All too suddenly, dark clouds began to form over the sky. Thunder began to rumble through them and a beam of light came down towards Timmy, Tootie and an amazed Poof who, along with the demon wolf cub, looked up as a tall and imposing fairy in a white suit and black tie came down towards them. When the white suited fairy reached the ground, Timmy wasted no time running towards the fairy. When he reached him, Timmy got on his knees.

"Wait!" Timmy begged. "It's all a mistake! I-

The white suited fairy picked Timmy up and walked over to Tootie. He then, with his other hand, took a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Tootie.

"What's this?" asked a curious Tootie.

"A secrecy and trust contract," said the white suited fairy, all business. He handed an inked quill to Tootie. "Be quick and sign it. There's a war going on."

Tootie immediately took the quill and signed the contract. The fairy then took both the contract and the quill. He then placed Timmy on the ground next to Tootie. The fairy then flew towards the light, his work done.

Timmy, all too curious as to what happened, asked, "Wait! What just hap-

Timmy was cut off as a large, green book fell on him. The light then disappeared and the clouds dispersed as if they were never there.

Timmy got out from underneath the book, dazed and slightly injured. After shaking his head, Timmy looked closely at the book's title:

Da' Rulz 2.0

Timmy didn't have time to contemplate the book as he heard several footsteps coming. He also heard voices and knew that he had no time to waste. He quickly grabbed the book, held it over his head and told Tootie to follow him. Poof, with the demon wolf cub in his arms, followed suit. After what seemed like hours, Timmy found a cave. He, Tootie, Poof and the demon wolf cub entered. At the end of the cave, Timmy took out the magic zipper, placed it on the wall, unzipped it, threw Da' Rulz inside and entered the pocket dimension. Tootie, Poof and the cub soon followed him in. Timmy then zipped the zipper, the escape successful.

**

Timmy, as well Tootie, Poof and the demon wolf cub, were very surprised. Inside the pocket dimension was what he would describe as a warehouse, complete with shopping cart. Like a warehouse, Timmy and company noticed that everything was organized into sections: toys, books, games, baby food, candy and baby products. Everything in this warehouse had whatever Poof may need.

Of course, Timmy didn't have time to be amazed by this pocket dimension since he wanted some questions answered. He picked up Da' Rulz book and flipped through it. Almost instantly, he got to the chapter labeled 'The One Rule'.

"Though Godchildren are sworn to keep their fairies a secret," Timmy read. "They do have the option of telling at least one other child about his/her secret. This comes about because some Godchildren can't keep a secret for long, no matter how good they are at keeping it. Of course, this one person has to be trustworthy as they will be bound by the same rules a godchild has, except the ability to make wishes. It can't be stressed enough!"

"Great," groaned Timmy as he directed his attention to Tootie. "I had the ability to tell somebody trustworthy about my secret and it had to be you. As far as my luck goes, I'll probably lose my godparents before they get back from the war! I won't be able to even say good bye and by then I won't even remember they even existed and-

Timmy stopped his rant as soon as he heard Tootie sniffle.

"Uh, Tootie, are you…" Timmy was about to ask.

"You insensitive, buck toothed…" Tootie trailed off. Then she got angry and began to scream. "I'm sorry if I'm not the girl of your dreams, Timmy Turner! But do you have any idea what I've been through today!? Yesterday!? The week before!? My whole life!? I wanted to get away from…from everything!! But what do you care, you…you…."

Tootie fell to her knees and started to bawl, her tears practically coming out like a stream. 'What did I expect, sympathy?!' Tootie thought miserably. 'Hah! Face it! Nobody really cares about me.'

Timmy was speechless. He didn't know what to say. So many things have happened so suddenly and the only thing Timmy accomplished in doing is being a complete jerk.

It was this moment that Timmy felt himself transformed instantly. After getting over the shock, he noticed that he was turned into heel. Amazingly, Timmy turned around and noticed a frowning Poof, floating a few feet above him with a demon wolf on a leash and his magic rattle on his right hand. Poof aimed his rattle at Timmy and changed him into a donkey. As if that were not enough, Poof added a dunce cap and made the words 'Grade A' appear on the right side of the donkey. Timmy frowned at this and looked at Poof.

"I get the point, little bro," Timmy said. "But could you watch your language next time?"

Timmy was instantly changed back to a boy. Timmy sighed and went over to Tootie. Tootie looked like she was almost finished crying so Timmy tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder. Tootie instantly jerked up and scowled at Timmy, her fist clenched.

"What do you want?" Tootie said angrily.

"Look Tootie," Timmy said, twiddling his fingers. "I'm sorry for being mad and…about everything." Timmy sighed, and then began to talk again. "I guess I have been a jerk, haven't I? Can't even stop myself from being one, you know? I won't be from now on, okay?" Timmy then extended his arm with an open hand.

Tootie looked at Timmy, her scowl gone, but still doubtful. Then she looked at Timmy's open hand. She couldn't help but smile. She took Timmy's hand in hers and shook it, then pulled him into a hug, which really didn't surprise Timmy, being familiar with Tootie obsessive but affectionate nature.

Timmy sighed. If a hug is what Tootie needed, Timmy wasn't going to deny her this time, so he let her hug him for as long as she needed.

Timmy felt another change. This time, his clothes changed into a tuxedo and Tootie's changed into a wedding gown. Timmy frowned at this and turned his attention to Poof, who was smiling slyly at him. Timmy could also swear that the demon wolf was about to laugh.

"Real funny, baby brother," Timmy said sarcastically.

To be continued…

Well there you have it. After all this years, I finally get a couple of chapters. With me being back to school, I didn't find enough time to write this fic. But here it is. Back from the dead. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The Summer Camp Story

By Sergio Prohias de Martin

Character created by Butch Hartman

A Fairly Odd Parents Fanfiction

Note: Some continuity errors were fixed from the first three chapters.

**Chapter 3**

They thought I was crazy. The other scoutmasters and the young Squirrely Scouts thought I was crazy. Every year I warned them about Camp Sweetbread and those plotting little she-devil Creampuffs that lived there. Ever since I suffered humiliation as a child by their hands I vowed one day that I would have my revenge. I can still remember them laughing at me as they forced their make up on me, all while hearing their irritating hippie music. Never again, I said. Those Creampuffs were going down. I always believed something went on across the lake. I never believed for a second that their camp was ever abandoned. They were just waiting for the right time to strike. All that matters is that I was right all along and the Elder Squirrels can smooch my can.

Scoutmaster Pittman

The Inaccurate Memoirs

Deep within the cave near Camp Sweetbread, a hooded figure sat on a stone throne. This figure gripped the sides of the throne as the figure's eyes glowed red with anger. This anger was directed at the scoutmasters and the injured demon dogs that bowed before the figure. The figure then stood up and stomped towards one of the scoutmasters and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"First, you let one of girls escape the camp," the hooded figure growled in a deep monstrous voice. The figure than directed its attention towards the demon dogs, who were already cowering. "Then you mutts dare come back to me without her?! That girl was an endless fountain of misery!! Because of her, my power continued to grow as I fed off her. None of these other girls could satisfy me as much as she did! Now the sweetest meal on the table is gone!"

"But we tried to-

"No excuses!" the figure bellowed, cutting off the scoutmaster. "I should have all of you destroyed for this. Or better yet…"

The scoutmaster gulped as the figured raised the medallion. The medallion glowed and a ray of dark power shot at the scoutmaster, turning into a demon dog.

"Lick my foot," the figure growled as it stuck out its foot. The demon dog proceeded to lick the feet of its hooded master. The hooded figure then directed its attention towards the other scoutmasters and demon dogs. "I want the rest of the girls to work triple from now on. No more rest, even if they beg. I don't care what you do. I will reach my peek even if it kills me."

The scout masters and demon dogs left as fast as they could, lest they feel the wrath of their master.

The figure stomped towards the throne and plopped itself on it, groaning in irritation.

"Temper, temper," chided a haughty disembodied voice. "You're powers will soon be at its peak."

"I want ultimate power now!" bellowed the figure again. "The rush that the misery of these girls gives me is like a rush that cannot be described. Thanks to this medallion, their misery becomes my power. I could have had all the dark power that I needed if that Tootie had no escaped."

"You still have the other girls to feed off of," said the disembodied voice. "Yes, that Tootie girl had so much misery about her, but you must try not to lose focus. You will reach your peak in time. Remember, I promised the Anti-Fairies that I would deliver an ultimate warrior to tip the scales of the war. You, my Anti-Godchild, are that warrior. I gave you that medallion so you can feed off the misery of children. I set up that lottery and all you have to do is reap the rewards."

The figure groaned. The voice was right. Tootie may have been a huge loss, but there are other girls to feed off of. Getting to the peak of power will be slower than expected, but the figure could afford to be patient.

"Very well," the figure said. "I will continue to feed. But rest assured that I don't do this for your cause. I just want to hear the cries of grief and sadness of all children. Not just these girls that I have prisoner. The screams of pain, the cries of misery and the agony of hopelessness will be my joy!!"

"How poetic and selfish," the disembodied voice said. "I was wise to choose you, my Anti-Godchild."

(**)

"…And that is how little baby Poof was born," Timmy said as he finished his story to Tootie. It was a little over an hour since Timmy, Tootie, and Poof hid inside the pocket dimension warehouse. To pass the time, Timmy, with Poof on a stroller and the demon dog in Poof's arms, walked around with Tootie as he began telling some stories about his adventures with his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda. He even told stories that involved Tootie, including the one where Timmy gave her an indestructible Crimson Chin talking action figure. Timmy figured that if Tootie was going to walk around with his biggest secret, he might as well tell her some of his adventures. Another reason he did this is because Tootie wasn't ready to talk about her ordeal at Camp Sweetbread, at least not yet.

"Wow," Tootie said, impressed by Timmy's stories. "Who knew the boy fairy had it tough."

"Believe me, wishing up Poof was just half the adventure," Timmy said as he yawned. "Still, I don't regret ever doing it because…well…I helped bring the little trouble maker to life and made my two best friends very happy."

"I'm sorry I called you a jerk, Timmy," Tootie apologized. "Maybe you can be unselfish when you want to be."

"Well, Cosmo and Wanda have put up with me all this time," Timmy said with a smile.

"They love you, Timmy," Tootie assured Timmy. "From what you told me, they will do everything to get back to you and Poof. At least you have people that care about you, Timmy. Not like me."

Timmy knew that Tootie was going to get miserable again so he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look, if-

"No, Timmy," Tootie sighed. "I can tell you now."

Tootie took a deep breath and began to tell her tale…

_To tell you the truth, I wanted to get out of Dimmsdale for a while. To get away from my neglectful parents, my evil sister and everyone else who thought I was weird. I also wanted to put you out of my mind and start fresh. My life can't always be about you, Timmy…_

_It all began on the last day of school. The Creampuff scouts were having a meeting at the lodge when one of the scoutmasters announced the reopening Camp Sweetbread. To us Creampuffs, we only heard of Camp Sweetbread through legends and scary campfire stories. All the Creampuff scouts, including me, could only talk about how cursed the place was. Nobody wanted to go there. One constant story I heard is that every year a Creampuff would never come back from Sweetbread because they disappeared…or worse._

_Still, the scoutmasters held a lottery and 30 Creampuff Scouts were picked from the bin. They all had the "luck" to being the first Creampuff scouts to go to Camp Sweetbread in well over 10 years._

_A few days later, the bus came by our homes and picked us up one by one. One thing I noticed about the girls was that they were all miserable. Not one of them had smile on their face. No one talked to each other or anything. They were all just content to be sad if you could believe that._

_One of the scouts, Susie, the one the bus driver picked up last, was a sorry site. She sat next to me, hugging a stuffed bear like it was the only thing she loved. Then she started talking to it, saying how much fun they were going have. Trying to be nice, I started to talk to her. She immediately backed away from me and growled at me, saying that I couldn't have her bear. I then showed her my Crimson Chin action figure, figuring that would calm her down so she wouldn't think that I was going to take away her bear._

_It's funny. I wanted to put you out of my mind and yet I carry that doll with me all the time._

_Susie did calm down and we struck up a conversation. Throughout the bus ride, Susie couldn't stop talking about her bear while I couldn't stop talking about you, Timmy. We decided to become friends and have fun once we get to Camp Sweetbread._

_No sooner than we arrived at Camp Sweetbread that the scoutmasters turned on us and the rest of the Creampuffs. They had us in chains and dragged us off to one of the caves. Once we were all gathered inside the cave, we were told to dig inside the cave and not stop, even we couldn't go on. We didn't know why the scoutmasters wanted us to do this. Susie tried to fight them but it was no use. One of the scoutmasters held her while another took way her stuffed bear and ripped it apart. That alone was enough to sap any courage she had. I remember that first night, when she cried and cried…Timmy it was awful. The days that followed were even worse. As we worked deeper inside the cave, every one of the scouts was losing all hope of being rescued. And each day this robed figure in a hood came in, with a gold medallion in hand. The figure then used the medallion and started to suck this dark energy from each one of us, like this hooded figure was feeding off our misery._

_I knew I had to escape. I didn't know what else I could do. I used one the digging tools to free myself from my shackles. I wanted to get Susie out of there too, but when I found her, she was on the ground, unmoving and her eyes looked like she had lost the will to live. That's when one of the scoutmasters spotted me. I escaped the camp and into the woods. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. As I ran, I felt more miserable and alone than I ever had back home. And that's when I ran into you…_

Tootie tears began to flow freely as her head bobbed down. It was difficult living through that horrible experience let alone talk about it.

Timmy didn't have any words to say. What could be said about all this? Someone has taken an entire scout troupe hostage and for what? Just to feed off their misery like some sort of vampire. Something had to be done. But what? His fairy godparents were away for who knows how along and that meant that he couldn't just wish those Creampuffs out. Super powered or not, Timmy couldn't risk getting Poof involved. All these thoughts raced through Timmy's mind as tried to figure out what to do.

"Poof, poof!"

Timmy looked up and noticed that Poof had floated out of his carriage, waving his arms frantically. Then Poof's clothes changed from that of baby clothes to that of a superhero's, complete with a cape. He then saluted to Timmy in a military style with a determined look on his face.

Timmy had to smile at Poof's antics. Though Poof was still a baby, Timmy thought Poof was very adventurous as well as brave.

Timmy then raised an eyebrow when Poof made a paper and purple crayon appear in each hand. Then he started drawing quickly and when he was finished, Poof handed the drawing to Timmy. Timmy examined the paper and saw that it was basically drawing of Poof being heroic against the camp counselors while Timmy and Tootie were rescuing the Creampuff Scouts from the cave. Tootie looked over Timmy's shoulder to get a better look at the drawing. The demon dog puppy was also very curious.

Timmy smirked and said, "Guys, I think we have a plan."

_**To be continued…**_

Note: First, I would like to thank all those who reviewed my fanfic and your feedback is very much appreciated. For the past few weeks, I've had some time look over the first three chapters and I found some continuity errors that I immediately fixed. Again, thanks to all of you who read this fic that I thought I was never going to get back to.


End file.
